We Found Love
by WeasleyTwinsAreMyLife
Summary: When The President of the United States issued Ghost Protocol, there was another member of Ethan Hunt's team that helped to stop a nuclear war from breaking out, Agent Holland Sweets. When Brant joins the team will they find love or tragedy? Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Hey guys so this is my Mission Impossible story! I don't own anything, sadly. I hope you guys enjoy it and I am actually gonna finish this story! Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Prologue

"We were after a file" Jane started fiddling with the device in her hands "We lost it."

~HollandPOV~

I sat in a little café in Budapest waiting for my signal from Jane to move. I had my computer set up in front of me scrambling the police signals making sure we did not get any unwanted attention. All I had to do was to send a scrambled signal to the police about a fake emergency on another platform.

"ETA two minutes on courier." Benji said giving Jane the signal "Bobcat, your train, six minutes out." He warned through the earpiece.

I took a sip of my tea and placed it down on the table. I could hear the faint sounds of grunting and howls of pain as Jane tried to get the courier's name.

"It's now or never Bobcat." I warned Jane to quicken her pace "I can only scramble the signal for so long before they know something is up."

"The courier delivering file, what's his name?" Hanaway asked impatiently.

I chuckled "Relax, she will get it, besides, frowning give you wrinkles." I said grinning into my tea. I heard Benji laugh through the ear piece.

"We are out of time." Hanaway shouted into the ear piece "I need a name folks!"

"Tuff crowd" I muttered. I began typing rapidly on my computer scrambling the police signals, calling them to anywhere but the platform Hanaway and the courier were on.

I heard a man's painful groan "Marek Stefanski."

"Did you get that?" Jane asked out of breath.

"I'll take it from here." Hanaway said before, I imagine following Marek out of the train platform "Saber tooth secure the perimeter."

"Aye aye captain." I repeated back sending the finial signals into the police's walkie talkies to exit the platform.

After a minute or two of silence I let my breath out, Hanaway had the file secured.

"Bobcat, Saber tooth, someone else has crashed this party.' Hanaway repeated.

"Can't be local police." I said furrowing my forehead and knitting my eyebrows together in confusion.

"No. Armed hostiles." He stated.

"Hang tight!" Jane shouted into the ear piece "Saber tooth, outrigger back him up." Jane finished.

I sprang into action, I packed up my computer up and hurriedly left the café. Once I turned the corner into an alley I began sprinting to the station.

"Negative Saber tooth and Outrigger, rendezvous southwest corner 60 seconds." Hanaway said. I changed my direction but kept sprinting.

I was almost there when I heard quiet gun shots "Shit" I cursed and took out my gun. I rounded the corner and stopped short. I saw Hanaway lying on the ground shot, and Jane hovering over him. I felt a tear slide down my face. I quickly wiped it off and ran around the corner my gun in hand, but the shooter was gone.

When I got back Hanaway was dead. Jane had his phone in her hand. She showed me a picture of the shooter. I looked down and noticed that there was also no bag. We just lost Russian nuclear launch codes.


	2. Breaking Ethan Out

**Hello everybody! Thanks to everyone who reviewed... not that many. Anyways here is chapter one, I hope u guys like it! I am sorry if there are a couple of grammatical errors, but my brain i s kind of fried right now. Enjoy and Review! Again I don't own anybody but Holland. **

* * *

~HollandPOV~

Jane and I positioned ourselves above the sewer entrance that ran underneath the prison. Even though I am an IMF agent and I am tougher than most, I was still not looking forward to walking around in crap water.

Jane began speaking breaking my train of thought "So, why is he in prison?" Jane asked me lifting up the stone circle that covered the entrance of the sewer.

I took my time answering Jane, not wanting to give everything away that Ethan had entrusted me with.

"I don't know. There had been some rumors of an unsanctioned hit. But that's as much as I know." I said while tying my red locks up into a messy ponytail. I put my ear piece in and checked my belt.

"Are we hot to go Outrigger?" I asked Benji wanting to get in and out of the sewer in the least amount of time necessary.

"Yea okay, you guys are good to go." Benji answered.

I jumped into the sewer and caught the machine that Jane threw down. Jane jumped down beside me and we began the disgusting trek to the extraction point.

"Ugh" I squawked. Great just great I stepped in a pile of something that I am pretty sure was not mud. "You know Jane, I don't ever remember seeing James Bond in poop." I wiped my shoe off of the stone ledge on the side.

Jane laughed "Just be thankful its only ankle high."

"Uh …. Uh we have a passenger." Benji said clearly baffled.

Jane and I exchanged glances "He has a reason for everything." I assured her.

"Whatever you say." Jane raised her eyebrows "Okay turn on the machine."

I flipped the switch and the machine began to glow blue. The ceiling of the sewer crumbled above us and came down. Jane took the wire gun and shot it up out of the hole. It connected with the ceiling of the prison. I expected Ethan to be coming down a Russian took his place. Ethan came down after.

"Alright let's go." Ethan motioned us to go forward. He came over and kissed my cheek. "It's good to see you Holl." He referred using my nickname. I smiled in response.

"Agent Hunt." Jane nodded her head acknowledging him.

"And you are?" He stopped moving and asked.

"Agent Carter." Jane stated slowly slightly offended.

"Ok." Was his simple reply.

Ethan led the way through the sewers and Jane and I followed.

"Who's your friend?" Jane asked obviously curious.

"I'll tell you on the way!" Ethan exclaimed motioning us forward again. He stopped and turned toward me "Light the fuse."

…

We all sat in the back of the van, minus Benji who was driving. I was busy preforming the DNA tests to make sure Ethan is really Ethan (standard procedure).

"Sergei, whats going on?" the hairy Russian asked Ethan.

"It's okay Borgon." Ethan reassured him while I held the scanner up to his eyes, confirming his agent identity.

"I don't mean to bring up the elephant in the room, but what's with the big hairy Russian?" Benji asked glancing back at us through the mirror.

"You know Benji, the guy does speak English" I rolled my eyes "For God sakes hold still so I can scan your eyes!" I commanded grabbing a hold of Ethan's head and holding it still.

"Who Borgon? He fed me intel. If I left him, they would have killed him. So we're giving him his freedom." Ethan reasoned.

A woman's voice came from the small handheld device confirming Ethan's agent identity.

"Did you call the sweepers?" Ethan continued.

"Yea they're on their way." Benji confirmed nodding his head.

I took Ethan hand and placed his middle finger on a section of the device to scan his finger prints. The device again confirmed Ethan identity based upon his finger prints.

"Benji… how is it you're here?" Ethan asked him extremely surprised. I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh well I passed the field exam." He proudly pronounced "Crazy right?" Benji asked smiling.

Insane I mouthed to Ethan he began to laugh but stopped when I stuck the DNA test stick into his mouth.

"DNA test." I reasoned with him.

He grabbed my hand and pulled it away from his mouth "It's me Holl." He raised his eyebrows.

I sighed "It's just procedure, I am just confirming that it's you."

"Sweepers approaching." Jane announced "Brooms are out."

"Roger that." Ethan confirmed grabbing a tranquiller handgun and loading it up.

"Sergei?" The Russian asked but before he had a chance to say anything else Eth shot him with the tranquilizer gun. The sweeper car pulled up beside us and Ethan passed the unconscious Russian to the sweepers.

"Messy bringing him along" Jane spoke up from her seat next to me.

"I though it went rather well." Ethan replied grinning cockily.

"You mind telling me what you were doing in a Russian prison?" Jane asked busying herself packing Ethan's DNA test into a bag.

I looked at Ethan, then moved to sit up front in the van beside Benji.

"You mind telling me why you broke me out?" Ethan countered shrugging a jacket over his once white tank top.

"This wasn't a rescue mission?" Jane asked surprised.

I decided to join the conversation again "If the Secretary wanted Ethan out of there, it has to be pretty bad out here." I turned around in my seat and looking at Jane. She immediately understood what I was talking about, the Russian nuclear launch codes.

"We were after a file. We lost it." Jane began and I fell into my own memories of that mission.

I remember as clear as if it was yesterday. It was hard seeing the image of Hanaway's body lying on the ground unmoving. We all had been a team for about a year and a half, they all had become my family. And it was hard to imagine that any part of that family was gone. It must be especially hard for Jane considering they had the cliché agent love.

Benji broke me out of my thoughts when he whispered to me "You okay Holland?" He asked concerned.

"Yea." I replied back quietly "I just can't believe Hanaway is gone." I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"Yea me either." Benji agreed with me "But I guess it just come with the line of work that we do. We lose someone, but at least we don't lose everybody." Benji grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

I looked up at him and smiled. We both tuned back into the conversation in the back when Jane showed the picture of the assassin to Ethan.

"You know her." Jane stated, it wasn't a question.

Ethan solemnly nodded his head "Sabine Moreau, she's a contract killer. Works for diamonds." Ethan listed off "What was in the file?" Ethan looked up now more intrigued.

The van was completely silent. No one moved, on one said anything.

"Russian nuclear launch codes." Jane said breaking the silence.

I looked behind me at Ethan and he looked pissed not at Jane or anybody else but at himself.

"IMF's been looking for an emerging extremist, code name Cobalt. He is determined to set off a nuclear weapon however he can. We know Moreau's worked for him before."

I quickly put my mind back into gear, if you get sidetracked too much in this job, you've just forfeited your life.

"What else does IMF know about him?" I asked Ethan my brow furrowing in concentration.

"As much as you do now." Ethan stated leaning back in his seat. "But if Moreau has those nuclear launch codes, you can bet Cobalt has gone from person of interest—"

"—to enemy number one" I finished for Ethan .

"We're here." Benji announced from beside me, pulling the car to a stop.

We pulled up under an underpass across from a payphone that was surrounded by a decorated wall of graffiti and posters.

Ethan opened the door of the van and got out and casually walked toward the payphone. I rolled down my window and Jane got out of the van as well and leaned against the car by my window.

"Why was he is prison again?" Jane asked for the second time "Holland said something about an unsanctioned hit."

"Well" Benji reasoned "After he and his wife… you know, those were the rumors; of an unsanctioned hit. I had always though he just transferred out, put on leave."

Ethan finished up at the phone that self-destructed a couple of seconds later. As Ethan came over we all looked at him with expectant glances.

"Well?" Benji asked turning on the van.

"We are going into the Kremlin." Ethan said before climbing back into the car, Jane behind him.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it, its a little rushed but I just wanted to get it out there. I imagine that Holland would have red hair so if you guys know any good looking actresses with red hair tell me! so I can put a face to her.**


	3. Meet and Greet

**Hey all! Here is my next chapter. I am not really happy with the way this chapter was written so I might rewrite it...maybe. Hope you all enjoy and review! Again I don't own anything but my character Holland.**

* * *

~HollandPOV~

Jane and I walked separately into the square as too not draw attention to ourselves. She had the "red balloon" while I had the remote control video camera, to direct the balloon.

I sat down on a nearby bench "admiring" the beautiful day with my video camera. I looked over and saw Jane release her balloon. I began to twist the knobs on the camera getting a view of the inner square of the Kremlin. I zoomed in on what looked like a smoke thingy and directed the balloon in that direction.

"Releasing in three two one." I said and pressed the okay button on the camera. The balloon popped and the device fell into the shaft.

The device is used to hack into the Kremlin's documents system so that Ethan and Benji could be given the okay and pass through without suspicion.

I had finished what I needed to do; now it is all up to Ethan and Benji. I got up and began walking out of the square and toward the safe cart on a train, where everybody would meet up again. I saw Jane following me at a distance. (go different way to the point.)

A couple hours later, I was almost there when I passed a small Russian café and the headline caught my eye. The Kremlin had been bombed.

I quickened my pace wanting to get toward the train as quick as possible, I wanted to make sure everybody was still alive. I wasn't prepared just yet to let Benji and Ethan go.

After a couple more minutes of walking, I spotted the car. I entered my Agent ID number and preformed and eye scan. I threw open the cart door and hopped in. Benji and Jane had guns trained on me.

"Oh Jesus Holland" Benji lowered his gun "We thought you were caught or something." Benji said closing the door behind me.

"No" I replied looking around "Where is Ethan?" I asked.

Jane stepped forward "Benji doesn't know if he made it out of the Kremlin before it was bombed." She put a hand on my arm "I am sorry."

Ethan had been my mentor for so many years. He had been like an older brother to me.

* * *

~Brandt(POV)~

The Secretary was dead and the President had issued Ghost Protocol. Ethan and I were walking toward the safety cart that would be a part of the incoming freight train. I was still trying to work out why what Ethan did worked. I have long since gotten used to over analyzing things.

"Why did that work?" I asked crossing my arms a little cold from taking a swim in the river.

"Why'd what work?" Ethan asked scanning the cart on the trains looking for the right one.

"The flare on the body." I clarified for him my forehead creasing in concentration "But why? How did you know that would draw their fire." I asked now trailing behind him.

"I didn't." he gave me a quick glance "I played a hunch." He finished picking up the pace.

I jogged after him "Okay" I reasoned "So what was you scenario? There was a guy in the water being shot at, and all of a sudden decides to light a flare and swim around?" I continued to ask him trying to work it out in my head a little sarcasm in my voice. "I mean what did you assume they were thing?" I finished unfolding my arms.

"I didn't assume they were thinking, I assumed they were shooting at anything that moved." Ethan said stopping us "I just gave them a target. Look these guys were not scholars." Ethan chuckled a little slapping me on the arm.

The horn of a train was what we heard next. I snapped my head up to find the source of the noise.

"That's our ride outta of here." Ethan said as we jumped over a metal crate and ran toward the train.

"It's a green cart, number 47!" I shouted over the noise of the train.

We began running alongside the train trying to locate the right cart.

"Okay 47." I kept running and stopped when I realized I had just passed it "Oh shit!" I began sprinting dodging the pillars that were alongside the train.

Ethan caught up with me and grabbed a hold of the bars on the cart. He placed his eyes in front of the scanner and entered his agent identity code. When the doors opened Ethan climbed up and someone else help him inside. I climbed up as wells and Ethan pulled me into the cart before closing the door. We landed hard on metal type floor as the lights started to flicker on. I glanced up and found three guns trained on Ethan and me.

"Ethan?" the other man in the room questioned "Jeez, we thought you were dead." He said everybody lowering their guns.

I did not look at him when he spoke however; there was another person that had caught my attention. She was beautiful. She had soft long red curls that cascaded down her back, the tips of her hair curling the most. Her green eyes sparkled and her fair face held the sign of relief. Realizing that I was staring she turned her face to meet mine. I quickly turned my head the other way.

"We are." Was Ethan's simple reply. As we both stood up the man, redhead and the other woman raised their guns again and pointed them at me.

"Who is this?" The redhead eyed me, not with a harsh stare as the other two did, but with a sense of curiosity.

"Agent Sweets, Agent Dunn, and Agent Carter" Ethan said pointing to each of the three "William Brandt, chief analyst." He finished walking over toward the flat screen smart computer on the wall.

"Analyst?" Agent Carter asked rhetorically lowering her gun eyebrows raised.

She turned toward Ethan who plugged in a USB into the smart computer. Agent Sweets came up to me offering me a towel and a sweater. I took it gratefully.

"Thanks Agent Sweets" I nodded my head taking the towel from her but not before our hands brushed. I looked up and saw a slight blush appear on her face.

She cleared her throat "It's Holland actually." She said putting her gun down on the table behind her "Nobody call me Agent Sweets, everybody just calls me by my name Holland." She finished giving me a brief smile before turning to Ethan waiting for him to speak.

"It's Will" I said before I could stop myself.

Holland turned back around. I took a deep breath "Just call me Will."

She nodded her head "Sure thing, Will." She smiled.

I smiled slightly to myself; something I haven't done in a while. I sat down in the chair behind me and rubbed my face and hair with the towel. I discarded my suit jacket, and my dress shirt leaving me in my black undershirt. I throw the towel on the ground and looked up at the woman standing with her back to me. She defiantly had a great figure. Her body was toned just right. The red curls that ran down her back are one of the things that interested me the most. I can imagine running my hands through them, they feel soft almost silky. My hands running along the sides of her body…I shook my head clearing those thoughts out of my head. I took a deep breath, what is happening to me? I never let my mind wander, especially at times like these, I know better than anyone else what happens when you lose focus for one minute.

* * *

~HollandPOV~

I can feel his gaze on me. It made me a little uncomfortable but I did my best not to show it. He is definitely incredibly good looking. But Chief analyst? I don't buy it. He is too toned and muscled to be a chief analyst. Did I really just think that? Christ what is happening to me.

I took a breath and pushed any thoughts of Will from my head. There is a time and a place for everything and this moment wasn't it. I tuned in just as images and videos appeared on the screens. I put my mind in high gear and didn't spare anytime to allow thoughts of William back into my head.

_How will the world finally end? It is my job to predict the unthinkable. To treat the death of billions as a game. After 20 years of this I was numb. Until a new question crossed my mind. What happens after the end of the world? Every two or three million years, some natural catastrophe devastates all life on earth. But life goes on. And what little remains, is made stronger._

My attention was drawn away as Will got up and walked slowly rubbing his neck with his hand a little nervously. His shirt came up just a bit revealing the start of his abs. I quickly turned my head feeling my cheeks burn. Okay wow so he has rockin abs as well.

Will made his way over to me and stopped, standing next to me. I saw Jane eye him up and down out of the corner of my eye. Okay, Focus, focus, focus. I turned my attention back to the screen.

_Put simply, world destruction. It is an unpleasant but necessary part of evolution_.

We all jumped when Will decided to lean against the glass which triggered a panel to abruptly open behind us revealing all the different types of weapons. He stood up straight and turned to look at them like that was his intention all along.

I put my hand over my mouth trying my best not to release a small chuckle. I walked over to Will and reached my arm around his body to close the panel. When the panel was closed I walked over to one of the seats on my right and sat down. William soon joined me sitting down in the seat right next to mine.

_ What happens then I wondered? When mankind faces the next end of the world? Thriving cities rebuilt from the ashes, monument to the unimaginable, dedicated to the concept of peace. It occurred to me here that nuclear war might have a place in the natural order. But only if it could be controlled._

I snorted a little at that last comment and everybody turned toward me obviously confused as to why I was laughing due to the gravity of this situation. I ignored them and continued listening.

_If it touched every living soul equally. _

The video stopped and Ethan walked into the center of the cart "The IMF, now believes this man, Kurt Hendricks, is the nuclear extremist code name Cobalt. Today he was seen leaving the Kremlin with what is likely a nuclear launch device."

I bit my lower lip (a horrible habit of mine) and sighed heavily.

"So two days ago when Hana—" I stopped myself looking at Jane before continuing "When one of our agents was killed by Sabine Moreau and took the Russian nuclear launch codes, she is going to sell them to Cobalt?" I asked, the whole picture making sense now.

"For diamonds yes" Ethan confirmed before using his clicker to bring another image into the screen. "Intel indicates she will check into the Burj Hotel in Dubai in 72 hours. Marius Winstram is a known operative of Cobalt. Winstram is currently on route to Dubai." Ethan nodded to me "Holls was right. Winstram plans to purchase the launch codes."

Ethan stopped letting the information sink in.

"The Secretary is dead" Ethan stated.

I snapped alert, my mind running a mile a minute. Holy shit! The secretary is dead. I turned to Brandt looking for confirmation. He nodded his head yes.

Ethan continued "The President has issued ghost protocol." This just keeps getting better and better.

"We are shut down, no satellites, no safe houses, support, or extraction. The five of us and the contents of this car are all that remain of the IMF." Ethan motioned around. "If you want out, speak now." Ethan waited for someone to respond.

Benji, Jane, and I glanced at each other knowing the answer. There was no way that any of us would let this guy start a nuclear war. I glanced over at Will. He looked like he wanted to speak up and say no.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear "We don't complete this mission, there will be no United States to go back to." I pulled back slightly looking into his eyes.

He stared at me for a moment before nodding his head. I smiled. I then realized how close we still are. I pulled back, cleared my throat, and looked around the room. Everybody was staring at us. I looked toward Jane and she had her eyebrows raised. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Our mission" Ethan looked at each of us "is Hendricks. We're all that stands between him and his goal. Nothing can be left to chance. Everybody connected to this man is an asset with valuable information about our target." He sent a heavy look toward Jane.

"No one can know we are still online." Benji said nodding his head.

"We lose Hendricks now, we lose him forever." I finished for them.

* * *

**Okay guys please review and if you have any suggestions I welcome them because I am running a little low on inspiration right now. **


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys so I won't be updating until I have a break from school because...I FAILED MY FIRST CLASS EVER! SO I am really sorry but I have to bring my grade up because I got a lot of heat from the parents and it just doesn't feel good to fail:( But luckily next week I have a week off from school, so hopefully then:) **


End file.
